This i promise you
by Apheront
Summary: ¿Qué valor puede llegar a tener una promesa? A veces puede ser algo simple y sin importancia... Pero en ocasiones una gran historia puede esconderse detrás de ella, puede ser triste, puede ser alegre... Y también puede albergar el recuerdo de un amor. Mi primer songfic basado en la canción This i Promise de n'sync, espero sea de su agrado.


**Que tal, me extrañaron? Yo se que no XD, damas y caballeros les vengo a compartir este nuevo songfic y por nuevo me refiero al primero, espero les encante, les guste o cuando menos los entretenga, para su deleite, disfrútenlo y recomiendo que escuchen la canción para entrar en ambiente XD**

* * *

Cuando amas a alguien ¿Qué promesas estarías dispuesto a hacer?

* * *

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes…_

**POV de Perla**

-¡No me alcanzas Blu!- Le gritaba a mi mejor amigo, solíamos jugar y divertirnos todo el tiempo, desde que éramos niños… No sé cómo fue que pasó exactamente, pero con el pasar del tiempo… Comencé a sentir algo por él… Más que amistad… Pero nunca quise decírselo… Éramos los únicos dos de nuestra especie y me hubiera dolido perderlo…

-No te confíes…- Me respondió entre jadeos, era claro que no duraría por mucho tiempo, no pasaron más de 2 minutos más y terminó desmoronándose sobre una rama.

-Muy… Muy bien…- Decía Blu casi sin poder respirar –Tu… Tú ganas, me rindo…-

-No seas tan aburrido Blu- Le dije aterrizando a su lado.

-¿Y si hacemos otra cosa?- Me preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-¿Cómo qué?- Le pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno… Quiero descansar un poco…- Me dijo recargándose en el árbol.

Ya era algo tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, mientras estábamos en aquella rama logramos ver a varias parejas de aves que regresaban a sus nidos, felices uno junto al otro.

-Blu… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en estar con otra ave?- Pregunté ligeramente confundida, no estaba segura del sentimiento que me había hecho preguntar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres con otra ave?- Me preguntó confundido.

-Tú sabes… Sentar cabeza con alguien…- Le dije un tanto temerosa.

-Oh… No… No lo había pensado…- Me dijo, aunque se podía notar la duda en su rostro.

-¿Y no te gustaría?- Volví a preguntar.

-Bueno… Sí… La verdad es que sí…- Me respondió después de un momento de silencio… Al escuchar eso, mi corazón simplemente comenzó a latir –Pero no he encontrado a esa ave especial…-

-Oh… Ya veo…- Eso realmente dolió… Pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna razón ni derecho a reclamar… Además cómo culparlo, cuando nuestra amistad apenas comenzaba… Solía tratarlo un poco mal.

-¿Perla?- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó después, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-Sí… Estoy bien…- Dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza –Bueno es algo tarde… Nos... Nos vemos luego Blu…- Dije para luego salir volando de ese lugar, mientras me alejaba logré escuchar que Blu me llamaba, pero no quise hacer caso de ello…

Por los días siguientes evité a Blu lo más que pude, no era muy justo de mi parte, pero lo que sentía en esos momentos me impedía acercarme a él, ocasionalmente lo veía… Pero no pasábamos de un saludo a la distancia… Solo quería olvidarme de lo ocurrido…

**POV de Blu**

Hacía ya bastantes días que no veía a Perla, desde aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre tener pareja comenzó a comportarse de manera muy extraña, casi parecía estar evitándome, sin importar cuanto lo intentara no lograba acercarme a ella, honestamente comenzaba a darme por vencido… Tal vez se había aburrido de mí… Tal vez la molesté o tal vez… Encontró a alguien más… El último día que hablamos me puse tan nervioso en cuanto me pregunto si no me gustaría estar con alguien… Realmente era algo que anhelaba… Pero dudo mucho que ella sienta lo mismo por mí que yo siento por ella.

Un día mientras volaba por la selva ya siendo algo tarde, casualmente vi a Perla, posada sobre una rama a lo lejos, me sorprendí de verla fuera de su árbol tan tarde, además claro de que no la veía hacía tiempo, o al menos no había hablado con ella. Discretamente me acerqué a ella, con el temor de que en cuanto me viera saliera volando o dijera algo solo para evitarme

-¿Perla?- Dije tímidamente mientras me acercaba a ella, se veía temblorosa, no cómo si tuviera frío, si no como si estuviera llorando.

-¡Blu!... Que… Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo sorprendida y sin darme la cara, aunque pude notar un tono inusual en su voz.

-Solo quería ver cómo estabas, hace mucho que no hablamos…- Respondí tratando de sonar alegre.

-Estoy bien…- Dijo dándome por fin la cara, fue obvio para mí que había estado llorando, pero se esmeraba en fingir una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- Pregunté preocupado.

-Sí…- Contesto sin decir nada más, el silencio del lugar era abrumador y muy incómodo hasta que Perla por fin habló –Bueno… Es… Es algo tarde… Me tengo que ir…- Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, de cierta manera estaba esperando que dijera eso, pero aun así dolió escucharlo.

-Perla espera…- Dije instintivamente antes de que empezara a volar – ¿Podrías decirme que te pasa antes de irte?-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien…- Me dijo girándose hacia mí.

-Perla… Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, te conozco casi a la perfección… Sé que algo te está pasando hoy… Pero si es mi culpa entonces… Bueno, ya no te molestaré más…- Decir eso último realmente me asustó… ¿Y si realmente era yo?… Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, estaba asustado y confundido… Perla por otra parte no dijo nada, al parecer si se trataba de mí…

-Bien… Entonces… Supongo que ya me voy…- Dije tristemente, pero apenas me di media vuelta y Perla habló.

-Blu espera…- Dijo ella tomándome con su ala haciéndome dar la vuelta –No… No se trata de ti…- Volvió a decirme, esta vez en un tono más decaído.

_And all that suround you_

_Are secrets and lies…_

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- Pregunté confundido. Perla se separó de mí con la mirada siempre hacia el suelo.

-En estos días han pasado tantas cosas Blu… Tantas y no tan buenas- Continuaba diciéndome cada vez más triste.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea- Le dije tomándola con una de mis alas.

-No nos hablamos durante todo un mes… En ese tiempo conocí a varios guacamayos machos de distintas especies…- Explicaba aún sin darme la cara, no negaré que sentí celos por lo que escuché aunque era de esperarse, quién no querría estar con Perla.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu actitud?...- Pregunté confundido.

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?!- Me dijo dándome por fin la cara, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se veía realmente herida –Todos querían lo mismo… Todos buscaban la misma cosa…- Me decía molesta, pero a medida que hablaba, el enojo era reemplazado por tristeza –Ninguno me quería realmente… Algunos se esmeraron en fingirlo… Pero al final solo buscaban placer…- Me dijo dándome la espalda y con la voz cada vez más temblorosa, claramente estaba al borde del llanto, no podía dejarla así, no quería dejarla así.

_I'll be your strength_

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso…- Dije acercándome a ella.

-No es tu culpa Blu…- Me dijo cada vez más triste.

-No pero… Debí estar contigo en ese tiempo… Lo siento Perla…- Dije sinceramente.

-Ya se terminó Blu…- Dijo deprimida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte confundido y algo asustado.

-A que ya no seguiré buscando… Me rindo…- Dijo solo para terminar llorando, me despedazaba el corazón escucharla así.

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone…_

-No digas eso Perla… Sé que habrá alguien quien realmente te valore y que… Que realmente te ame…- Dije mientras ella volteaba a verme sin decir nada, solo se me quedaba viendo.

-Blu no lo estás entendiendo…- Me dijo un poco molesta.

-Entonces hazme entender…- Dije confundido. Perla suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Hubo una vez un ave a quien yo realmente amaba… Con quien sé que sería feliz…- Me dijo entre suspiros y sollozos, yo por otra parte sentí el corazón hecho pedazos al escuchar eso, pero eso no me iba a separar de Perla.

-¿Y Qué pasó?- Pregunté tímidamente.

-Nada…- Respondió ella negando con la cabeza –Jamás se lo dije…-

-De… Deberías hacerlo…- Dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó incrédula.

-Porque mereces ser feliz…-

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along..._

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir… Claro que era cierto, claro que ella lo merecía… Pero jamás me creí capaz de decirlo…

-Eres el ave más hermosa y amable que he conocido… Hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre y puedo decir con toda seguridad que todos esos machos que te hicieron daño, se perdieron de lo mejor del mundo… Tu…- Estaba sorprendido… Casi parecía que no tenía control sobre mis palabras, simplemente fluyeron, Perla solo me miraba pero poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas… Eché todo a perder… El silencio me estaba matando, tenía que decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra Perla habló.

-Lo siento Blu…- Me dijo con la voz temblorosa para luego salir volando… ¿Se acabó? ¿Lo arruiné todo? ¿Jamás la volveré a ver? Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos… Pero… Si este es el fin… Diré lo que siento por ella… Si esto a de terminar ella lo debe saber…

**POV de Perla**

No sabía qué hacer… No sabía qué iba a pasar, no podía parar de llorar, qué se suponía que hiciera… Simplemente no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos… Y quizá ya nunca lo vuelva a ver… Soy una tonta… Realmente tonta…

Solo seguí volando… Llegué a mi árbol y no podía contener las lágrimas, simplemente me dejé llevar, desahogándome sola en ese lugar, los minutos más amargos de mi vida, solo quería llorar hasta quedarme dormida, pero comencé a escuchar aleteos de fuera, luego escuché su voz.

-¿Perla?- Llego preguntando Blu… No pude responder… Tenía un nudo en la garganta, él no dijo nada más, solo comenzó a acercarse, parecía haber notado que estaba llorando, cómo no hacerlo… Estaba esperando a que dijera algo… Pero lo que hizo a continuación… Fue algo que jamás esperé…

_And I will take You in my arms…_

Repentinamente me abrazó, no supe cómo reaccionar, él estaba detrás de mí, ninguno de los dos dijo nada… El vino hasta aquí solo para verme… No es justo que lo deje así… Aún sin estar calmada por fin tuve el valor de darle la cara.

-Perdóname Blu… Por favor perdóname…- Dije a como pude entre mi llanto abrazándolo fuertemente

-¿Por qué Perla?- Me preguntó confundido.

-Por haberme alejado de ti… No debí dejarte…- Dije sollozando y tratando de calmarme… Pero simplemente no podía… Me sentía tan culpable…

-Solo me dejaste unos minutos… No fue para tanto…- Me dijo con una sonrisa, era claro que no entendía a lo que me refería.

-No lo digo por lo que acaba de pasar… Sino por lo que pasó hace un mes… Durante todo ese tiempo estuve evitándote… Realmente quería verte… Volver a hablar contigo… Pero había algo que me lo impedía…- Decir eso solo me hizo sentir más culpable, cada vez era más difícil controlar mi llanto… Blu se quedó callado sin soltarme, yo solo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, no quería que me viera llorar… Su silencio me llenaba de nervios… ¿Y si está molesto conmigo?

_And hold you right where you belong…_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you…_

_This I promise you…_

-No… No voy a negar que eso dolió…- Dijo finalmente con un tono decaído, yo solo apreté más el abrazo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Me preguntó acariciando mi cabeza, no quería decirle y la verdad tampoco podía, me costaba tanto trabajo hablar.

-Porque… Porque esa ave especial de la que te hable eres tú Blu…- Dije por fin dándole la cara, parecía estar atónito… Realmente no sabía qué esperar ahora –No… No sabía qué era lo que tú sentías por mí… Si solo amistad o algo más… Y si después de esto no quieres volverme a ver yo…-

-¡No digas eso!- Me interrumpió él aparentemente molesto -¿Crees que vine aquí solo para despedirme? Nunca te dejaría Perla… Mi lugar es junto a ti… Nunca te abandonaría… Estaré contigo el resto de mi vida…- Dijo él sonriéndome, en toda la noche, esas fueron las primeras palabras que realmente me hicieron sentir mejor pero tampoco podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Qué motivo tienes tú para estar conmigo?- Pregunté incrédula.

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before…_

-Porque también siento lo mismo por ti…- Me dijo casi al instante… Esas palabras hicieron latir mi corazón y a la vez me hicieron sentir la más tonta de las aves.

-Lamento tanto el no habértelo dicho antes pero… Tenía miedo… Miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo por ti… Pero según veo estábamos en las mismas…- Me dijo articulando una pequeña sonrisa –En cuanto me dejaste de hablar realmente me dolió… Creí que todo había terminado…- Me dijo en un tono decaído… No sabía qué hacer, tenía un mar de sentimientos, estaba tan feliz porque él sintiera por mí lo mismo que yo por él… Y a la vez triste por haberlo lastimado, y molesta conmigo misma por no haberle dicho antes… Eso nos hubiera evitado este mal trago a ambos.

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore…_

_I give you my word…_

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… Era lo último que quería… Pero como ya dijiste… Tenía miedo… No quería perderte- Dije sinceramente ya un poco más calmada

-Prometo jamás volver a hacerlo… No volveré a dejarte… Te amo Blu, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré…- Dije a duras penas pues nuevamente sentía un nudo en la garganta, pude sentir cómo derramaba una lágrima más, esta vez no de tristeza, si no de felicidad o al menos eso creía… Todo era muy confuso.

_I give you my heart…_

_This is a battle we've won_

-Yo igual Perla… No quiero volverme a separar de ti…- Me dijo juntando su pico con el mío, por primera vez en toda la noche pude embozar una sonrisa de alegría –Dicen que es muy difícil encontrar el amor… Yo ya lo encontré…- Dijo aún sin separar su pico del mío… Realmente me amaba… Realmente quería estar conmigo… Y yo anhelaba tanto su compañía.

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

-Blu…- Dije rompiendo la unión de nuestros picos –Realmente eres el ave de mi vida… No quiero a ningún otro que no seas tú-Dije mirándolo, embozando una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco quiero a nadie más… Solo a ti…-

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no…)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you…_

_This I promise you…_

No pude contenerme más… Sin decir nada, sin previo aviso lo besé… Un tierno y muy cariñoso beso… La tristeza, el dolor, todo se había ido, en ese beso, realmente lo amaba… Lo daría todo por él… El sentimiento de besarlo era tan placentero, se sentía tan bien… No quería que terminara… Quería estar así por el resto de mi vida…

-Te amo Perla…- Dijo rompiendo nuestro beso, nuevamente no pude contener las lágrimas, eso sumando la emoción por al fin haber besado a Blu… Terminé recargándome en su pecho nuevamente.

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call…_

**POV de Blu**

No lo podía creer… No solo le dije lo que sentía por ella… No solo correspondió mis sentimientos… Acababa de besar al ave más hermosa del mundo… Esa ave a la que yo solía llamar mi mejor amiga… Ahora éramos más que eso… Esta noche pasó de ser la más amarga de mi vida a una para nunca olvidar… Realmente te amo Perla. Yo solo la veía recargada en mi pecho, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, de un momento para otro me dirigió la mirada, dándome a entender lo feliz que estaba.

-Blu… ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?- Me preguntó tiernamente.

-¿Solo ésta?- Respondí con una gran sonrisa, ella terminó abrazándome junto con un beso en la mejilla, yo correspondí el abrazo.

_Without you in my life baby,_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

-Blu… ¿Prometes estar siempre conmigo?- Me preguntó tiernamente sin separarse de mí.

-Perla… Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido… Yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti… Después de todo lo que pasamos desde que éramos niños me di cuenta de que no puedo seguir sin ti… De que no quiero seguir sin ti…- Dije derramando una pequeña lágrima, la cual Perla gentilmente limpio.

-Al igual que tu Blu… Yo no me imagino una vida sin ti… El que fue mi mejor amigo… Y que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité- Me dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, era obvio lo que ella sentía, porque yo sentía lo mismo.

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

Simplemente no pude contener las ganas de abrazarla, ese abrazo pareció ser eterno y realmente deseaba que lo fuera pues fue acompañado por otro apasionado beso, aún mejor que el anterior.

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby…_

-Perla…- Dije rompiendo nuestro beso y tomando aire al mismo tiempo –Hoy en esta noche… Prometo estar contigo el resto de mi vida- Dije sinceramente mirando sus hermosos ojos.

_Just close your eyes _

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no…)_

**POV de Perla**

Realmente era inevitable para mí sentir tanto amor por Blu… El ave de mis sueños, esta noche estaba siendo eterna, no quería que terminara nunca. Mi sueño por fin se había cumplido, Blu siempre conmigo, esa fue su promesa, una hermosa promesa.

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you…_

-Nunca dudes de mí Perla… Cada palabra, hasta el más mínimo detalle que te dije… Todo el amor que siento por ti… Es real… - Me dijo susurrándome al oído, no pude evitar ruborizarme al escucharlo… Parecía estar nervioso… Es tan tierno cuando se pone así.

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you…_

-Tú tampoco dudes de mí Blu… He estado esperando este momento toda mi vida… Y ahora que por fin se hizo realidad… Prometo cuidarlo cada día de mi vida- Dije juntando mi pico con el suyo… Aunque esta noche comenzó siendo un recuerdo horrible… Aunque pasé por todas esas malas experiencias… Al final… Pude estar con Blu…

_Ooh, I promise you..._

* * *

Un cielo estrellado único y sin igual cubría la selva en Río de Janeiro, adentrado en la misma, un árbol albergaba a un par de guacamayos azules.

Perla yacía acurrucada en el pecho de Blu quien tiernamente la acariciaba mientras poco a poco ambos iban quedándose dormidos.

-Te amo Blu…-

-Te amo Perla…-

* * *

**Mi idea original era hacer un lemon pero supongo que no tengo la mente pervertida para eso XD... Ya hablando en serio, mi intención sí era hacer un lemon en primer lugar, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, así que mejor opté por un songfic, y Bueno, espero les haya gustado o entretenido cuando menos.**

**La canción es de n'sync this i promise, algo vieja pero me pareció perfecta.**

**Agradezco a Spytaku por haberme recomendado el uso de POVS (POV: Point of view) para narrar la historia y bueno este es mi primer song fic y para SavageWaiter sigo esperando la actualización de tu fic ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y no diré que esperen pronto un lemon de mí porque no se si algún día lo haré, hasta otro fic.**


End file.
